Him
by DemonicPulter
Summary: [haoanna] Hao still in his peaceful sleeps when Anna studied him for more...


**Him**

**By: DemonicPulter**

The sun had a nerve to show up itself…coyly, it pushed the sleepy moon to it's place, and replacing it. It was approximately 8 o clock, the sun had made itself quite high to wake all the lazy people that still closed their eyes, drowned in the peaceful sleep with a beautiful dreams.

And there they were lied… the blonde haired mature girl, with a brown colored hair of a boyish man. Asakura Hao was still in his peaceful sleep, he breathing steadily and slowly, as his wife realized that he won't wake up for a while, Anna stretched languidly…still felt tired and dizzy to called back what had they done last night. A blush shown up in her cheek, but then she realized something…

_There was him in her side…sleeping like a child…_

Anna's lips curved into a pleasant smile… it was a rare sight to caught Hao sleeping in completely off-guard like that… he must be really exhausted. Then she leaned on his naked chest…a seductive smile on her lips… she tipped her chin, analyzing the boy with satisfaction…

His sheer mantle had moved from the real place, now only covering him from his waist. His body temperature was sure hot, like his warm breathe that he left out regularly. As she still concentrating his figure… she found an interesting spot, yet her most favorite place on the boy's body. His flat stomach that having bump of muscle… made a six-pack figure perfectly, and it's rose and fell slowly, as every breath he caught. Anna ran her finger on it, dancing nimbly on his chest.

His skin sure was smooth, such a pity, that he had many wounds and scratch that ruin his perfect skin. She traced her finger on that imperfects, from that scars she could learnt a pinch about his tragic past…wondering about any thing that she could do to heal those imperfection, her eyes locked to his color. It was not as pale as hers…seems like it was burned by sunburn…, but somehow it made him sexier on that color… added his masculinity, which had diminished by his long hair…

Anna smiled, then she rested her head on top of his chest… studied his face…

_He had grown…_

He still acted boyishly, with that cute grin and laugh…but now maybe he must lessen that act…considering that he had no longer boy face…it was a _man_ face she looked at… and she had to admit that it was a handsome one…

Her gaze kept moving upward, and with his jaw line led her to his mouth, finally, she arrived to his face. The face that attracted her on their first time met. Her lips twitched playfully as she brushed his swollen lower lip with her thumb. So soft and warm, like his heart. She even still wondered about why in earth that people still thinking bad things about him. He was just an innocent boy that scared to be betrayed… she couldn't help but winced when she recall his past… how his parents wanted to kill him when he was an newborn infant… how people judged him badly… how his friends betrayed him…

She bit her lips, somehow felt hurt and guilty to remember that she was one of them. Her arm snaked into his neck, and pulled his head slightly, gently. She bent down to him, and whispered something on his ear. Sniffed his hair and neck, she was quite shocked. What was his perfume? She inhaled that intoxicated fragrant again, her brain kept rolling as she tried to remember some of perfume brand. But no one came perfectly. Anna smiled and put her husband back to his place gently when she realized that he never buy such things. It was… _his_ scent.

Anna tilted her head, and slipped her hands around his torso, tried to search some warmth that could accompany her oncoming doze…

But her action made him conscious, and it somehow made her felt disappointed.

His lips gap getting wider, as he taking out more air, as his eyelid shaking. Anna watched in fascination, as his eyes slowly open. She smiled a little to see his lazy dark eyes. And greeted him.

"Morning, Hao…"

Hao rubbed his hair sleepily, and grunted, "Morning Anna…"

And he pushed her lightly to the bed, and claimed her lips with his.

**End**


End file.
